The objective of the tissue culture laboratory is to support the investigators of the Program Project who use cells models. A centralized Tissue Culture Core facility has several advantages: 1) it conserves space, eliminates the need for redundant equipment and allows for the efficient acquisition of supplies; 2) it ensures standardization of procedures and cell lines; 3) it facilitates the introduction of new cell models into the program; 4) serves as a training facility. The Tissue Culture Core facility is an integral part of all the projects in the current program.